Watching
by Prazeodymium
Summary: Just a one shot about Jareth and Sarah that I thought of. Sweet and a little fluff.


**Quick note and disclaimer: anything in "**_**bold and italicized in quotations are direct quotes from the movie" and I do NOT own that! So no suing this reader! I don't own Labyrinth nor its characters! Re-edited 3/28/13**_

* * *

><p>I watched her, like I did every day. Unable to touch her, unable to show her that I was there: just for her.<p>

But she'd forgotten me.

Made herself believe that I was just a dream within a dream long, long ago.

I watched as she stressed over her deadlines for her story to be published. A fiction she called it. A story made up in her subconscious. When it really had happened, as it did so many eons before. If only she knew that the story she kept so fondly, hidden her dresser drawer, was actually all about her and the first time we met. If only she knew the reason why she wrote the story of that dream of her time back in the Labyrinth. If only she knew the reason she was reincarnated every time she died. Why every time she wished the brother that would sure be hers back into my Labyrinth. Why every time she made that memory into a dream. And why every time she met a man that she was sure to be hers, she died alone and unmarried. Did she ever suspect something to her existence?

Did she ever think that when we did meet, at her age of fifteen, why I always listened to her plea? Did she ever consider the fact that we'd be perfect together? Happy?

No. It always ended the same.

She went back to the Aboveground with her brother, leaving me behind to watch, to listen, to feel her pain, and to have an ache in my heart when she was in the arms of another man or when she was beyond sad.

Silently I caressed her long, dark brown hair. It was curled today. She was going somewhere special or was meeting another man. I watched as she looked around her. I knew she felt the air shift, even though she couldn't see me I knew she could somewhat sense me. Narrowing her emerald eyes suspiciously she glared around her. When she finally convinced herself that no one was there she opened her dresser drawer. The one that held our first history together.

Even though her name was never mentioned in the book.

It was still our history together.

With what I could suspect she held the book with a loving smile. Slowly she opened it.

It was a pity that she never knew that it was the same book

that I always left for her to find.

She silently caressed the worn red edges and faint gold lettering, and deeply inhaled. With nimble fingers she flipped through the pages till she came to the one she wanted. I looked over her shoulder and watched as she re-read a certain paragraph over and over. Her lips moving silently as she read.

"_**Give me the child.**__**"**__ The young woman said as she looked up at the Goblin King._

_"__**Child beware, I have been generous up until now. And I can be cruel**__." The Goblin King replied as he walked toward her. His white cloak billowed out from behind him and his hair softly blowing in the breeze._

"_**Generous? What have you done that's generous?**__**"**__ Asked the young woman skeptically as she watched him approach her._

_"__**EVERYTHING! Everything that you wanted I have done**__," he shouted his voice full of emotion as he circled around her, "__**You asked the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"**_

"_**Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered**__**.**__** I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City. My will is as strong as yours and my kingdom**__**-**__**"**__ The young woman spoke walking towards him. Her emerald eyes unwavering._

_"__**STOP,"**__ the Goblin King said and held a hand up, __"__**Wait. Look**__,__"__ he continued as he conjured a crystal and held it out to her, __"__**look at what I am offering. Your dreams."**_

"_**And my kingdom is great**__**...**__**"**__ she continued and walked forward. The Goblin King warily stepped down._

_**"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you. And you can have everything that you want." **_

"_**My kingdom as great...DAMN! I never remember that line!**__**"**__ the young woman cursed. As she tried to remember the rest he continued._

_"__**Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!"**__ he said enticingly as he watched as she struggled for the correct words._

"…"

"_**You have no power over me.**__**"**__ She said finally and looked up. The Goblin King threw the crystal into the air and dissolved into a pile of white clothes, then spirited away as an owl as soon as the young woman touched the crystal that had fell down._

Sarah read that line over and over and my heart ached. Then she flipped the pages again to another section and smiled. She looked over her shoulder straight at me. I looked around and waved my arms. No. I was still invisible. I looked back at her as she stared intently. Quickly I looked to see if she was staring at something behind me.

No. No one was there.

So what was she looking at? I scrutinized the direction as to where she was staring at. I was getting nowhere, there was nothing behind me! A shudder went through my body. It felt like she was seeing straight into my soul.

"I know you're there..." she said and kept looking straight at me. No, she couldn't see me. And I was right; I wasn't visible to the human eye. My heart started to thump wildly in my chest. Beating, maybe, maybe, maybe. Maybe through some weird way she could see me.

"Hello Sarah love," a man said in the doorway. So suddenly I almost lost my veiled cover. He must have been lurking in the doorway out of my view but definitely in hers. My heart almost felt like it was going to stop beating from despair.

Of course. I chided myself. She couldn't see me. I turned away and looked out her window.

It was raining and it matched my mood. I almost let a few tears roll down my checks but stubborn pride left my cheeks dry.

"Oh, it's you Robert..." she said disappointed and looked away from the dark haired man that had wrapped his arms around her. I turned around in shock. She sounded almost irritated. Why? She was looking at him? Right?

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend, love?" he said tightening his hold on her. Sarah shrugged his hands off.

"Sorry Robert," Sarah said as she stroked the page she was on, "I'm not feeling up to our date tonight."

"Oh so you want to stay her tonight?" Robert said with a smile and started to caress her left breast. I barely contained the growl of anger as I watched the disgusting display of his type of adoration. I was about to intervene when my Precious stiffened.

"DAMN IT ROBERT! Back off! I told you I wasn't feeling well! Do you not believe me or something? Now get out!" Sarah snapped and I could tell she was keeping herself from slapping the pig. Roberts face scowled and he spun on his heel.

"Gawd Sarah! You wonder why none of you ex's wanted to stay with you," he said stopping in the doorway, glaring at my Precious. When his eyes wandered to the book in here hands, his eyes narrowed and he continued, "You're so wrapped in that damn book of yours you never pay any attention to me or any of the boyfriends that were before me! That's your problem!" and with that he left out the door.

Good riddance. I mumbled and turned back to watch my Precious.

She was continued to flip the pages of the "damn" book in her hands when she looked back up to the spot I was standing at. Her hands came to a still when she reached a book marked page. Then gently caressed it, a slight smile on her face.

"Jareth?" she breathed and took a few steps toward me.

But how? She couldn't see me! Could she?

I stood like a deer frozen in the headlights of an upcoming car. And watched as my Precious approached me. Her eyes glistening and the book of our lives fell out of her hands.

"I know you're there Jareth," she said softly and ran a hand on my invisible check, "you know I could start seeing you whenever I held this book in my hands. I also started to remember the past and what happened," she softly ran her lips over mine. A trail of tears started to pool out of her eyes, "please say something." she whispered, her sweet lips murmured against mine.

"I love you." Was all I could manage and made myself visible and held her in my arms. I was the happiest I could have ever been in my life. My lips made it back to hers and I could taste the salty tears on them.

And if anyone was watching, the book marked page that was more worn than any of the others and where Sarah had turned to was the incantation to summon the Goblin King.

* * *

><p><strong>The End…..for now<strong>

**Maybe there will be a continued chapter maybe not ^^**


End file.
